


Splinters

by Maknatuna



Series: Three Times Sam Winchester Misunderstood Things And One Time He Kind Of Didn't [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is standing in front of the motel room and he hears some intriguing stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

Sam was about to enter their motel room when he heard some strange noises coming from the room.

He stopped and listened. He heard familiar voices. Dean and his angel. Well, not quite angel. Castiel was fallen and becoming a human slowly.

"Dean, it hurts!"

"I know it hurts."

"Oh ooooh...."

"Cas, you're making it worse for me!"

"I am bleeding."

Sam heard some whining and hissing and his cheeks turned pink.

"It's stuck!"

"Cas, just shut up and stop wriggling!"

"Dean, why can't you take such a small thing out?"

"What? You call it small?"

Sam's face went from pastel pink to scarlet red.

"Oh, hold on Cas I've got it!"

"Pull it out, pull the damn thing out!"

"Just a sec."

"Can't you be more gentle it hurts aaaaah...."

"What is wrong with you, take it like a man, Cas!"

"This is the first time I….."

"Here it comes, it's almost out!"

Castiel's surprised yelp sounded from the room and then Dean's relieved sigh.

Sam Winchester wiped the sweat off his forehead with his trembling fingers and ran outside the motel.

Meanwhile in the room Dean had finished pulling the splinters out of Castiel's arm.

"You're such a baby," Dean grinned at him and slapped his ass while going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The End


End file.
